


Rêve de fleurs

by GiliArt



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Flowers, Magia, Magic, Oneshot, Sleep, Spells & Enchantments, dream - Freeform, flores, hechizo, sueño
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 09:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17041529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiliArt/pseuds/GiliArt
Summary: Caster obsesionado con la idea de que Saber es Jeanne d' Arc la ataca con un hechizo llamado "Rêve de fleurs" para dormirla entre montones de flores y torturar su cuerpo con cadenas de espinas y su mente con recuerdos de su pasado hasta que ella lo recuerde.





	Rêve de fleurs

**Author's Note:**

> Sueño de flores

Saber se defendía eficientemente de los ataques de Caster mientras trataba de ignorar todas las incoherencias que aquel loco gritaba. 

—¡Jeanne tienes que recordarme, soy Gilles, recuerda como apoye a tus tropas y defendimos Francia juntos! —La mujer le tiró un espadazo que el otro apenas logró esquivar. 

—Jeanne esta pelea no tiene sentido, debemos unir fuerzas, mi deseo ya está cumplido con que estés aquí, pero te conseguiré el grial si es lo que quieres. 

Saber estaba más que fastidiada, si tan sólo aquel loco pudiera quedarse callado, al menos la pelea podría ser más soportable, pero estaba harta de escuchar los disparates del hereje. Ella quería el grial más que nada, pero ni de chiste haría alianza con ese tipo, necesitaba terminar con él y rápido, eso la acercaría más a la victoria, pero había algo que preocupaba a la rubia. 

De nueva cuenta se hallaban peleando en el bosque de la familia Einzbern y nada le aseguraba que Caster no tuviera niños inocentes escondidos por ahí como en su anterior batalla, por esta razón, ella aún no había utilizado su noble phantasm, ante esta situación lo único que podía hacer era mover la pelea a algún lugar con más espacio. Y con eso en mente, la servant se dio la vuelta y empezó a alejarse esperando que Gilles la siguiera, pero apenas había corrido unos metros cuando se vio rodeada de criaturas con asquerosos tentáculos convocadas por el servant francés. Saber logró despedazar a varios con su espada invisible pero pronto la superaron en número y fue inmovilizada.

Gilles se fue acercando con su oscuro libro en la mano. 

—¡Maldito sea el Señor al dejarte morir quemada y doblemente maldito al volverte loca! —exclamó con enojo provocando la furia de Saber.

—No maldigas lo que no conoces ¡HEREJE! Suéltame, ten un duelo adecuado y honorable contra mí, Caster —reclamó el Rey de los Caballeros manteniendo el orgullo de su título. 

—HAHAHAHAHAHAHA ¡LOCA! ¡ESTÁS LOCA JEANNE! —gritó exaltado Gilles—. No voy a soltarte, voy a hacer que me recuerdes aunque tenga que torturarte, estoy seguro que entenderás mis razones y me perdonarás cuando al fin recuperes tus memorias mi sagrada Jeanne —dijo salpicando de veneno cada una de sus palabras y luego hizo levitar su libro para empezar a recitar su hechizo; acción que tenía sin cuidado a la rubia pues confiaba plenamente en su resistencia a la magia.

Sin embargo el otro servant sabía sobre esa cualidad de la mujer, pues aún no olvidaba su primer encuentro en ese mismo bosque, así que sacó una especie de puñal que parecía estar hecho de fino hielo que traía escondido bajo su capa. 

—Sé que tienes cierta resistencia a los encantamientos, una bendición que corre por el líquido de tus venas, por eso traje esto —dijo levantando el objeto— ¿Te gusta? —preguntó cínicamente antes de seguir hablando mientras Saber miraba el extraño puñal. 

—HAHAHA se llama "Glace de la lune" es el precursor de una famosa arma que fue forjada por la Diosa de la luna para protegerse, con éste puñal ella anulaba las bendiciones que otros pudieran usar en su contra para obligarla a desposarse, es un instrumento muy poderoso y es capaz de debilitar las más fuertes resistencias mágicas, incluida la tuya hahahahaha —Los ojos de Saber reflejaron miedo y sorpresa, tenía que hacer algo rápido, pero no tenía muchas opciones, ni tiempo. 

En un segundo Caster clavó la daga en su brazo izquierdo y aunque no sintió dolor alguno, un frío agudo y penetrante se extendió por todo su cuerpo mientras Gilles comenzó a recitar. 

—No te preocupes Jeanne, pronto volverás a ser tu misma —dijo antes de lanzar el hechizo.

 

"Dormir et rêver mais ne rêve pas de rêves

_Duerme y sueña pero no sueñes sueños_

Dormir et ahogate dans les eaux de ton passé

_Duerme y ahógate en las aguas de tu pasado_

Les fleurs prendront votre essence pour grandir

_Las flores tomarán tu esencia para crecer_

et ils tacheront ta chair rouge

_y mancharan tu carne de rojo_

Couler dans votre douleur et votre misère

_Húndete en tu dolor y tu miseria_

laissez tout revenir dans votre esprit

_deja que todo vuelva a tu mente_

La mémoire peut cacher mais pas disparaître

_La memoria puede esconder pero no desaparecer_

Ancienne torture

_Antigua tortura_

Rêve de fleurs"

_Sueño de flores_

_..._

 

Un sello luminoso apareció debajo de los pies de Saber, los tentáculos que la retenían desaparecieron y del sello comenzaron a salir lianas verdes creciendo a gran velocidad, las cuales se enredaron en sus piernas y brazos derribándola y anclándola al suelo.

La mujer apretó los dientes tratando de resistirse lo más que pudo. Saber sentía como su mana disminuía a cada segundo haciéndola sentir somnolienta, inmóvil y sin fuerza, finalmente la servant cerró los ojos durmiéndose mientras sus ataduras empezaban a dar brotes que pronto florecerían. 

El hechizo estaba listo así que Caster guardó su libro, se acercó a donde se encontraba la rubia y se arrodilló para contemplarla, acercó una de sus manos y acarició el rostro de Saber con sus largas y afiladas uñas. 

—Duerme bien mi sagrada Jeanne, sueña con nuestra historia —dijo en voz baja y al siguiente instante se tensó al sentir una presencia, a unos pocos metros de él y de Saber un brillo dorado fue apareciendo gradualmente hasta materializar al servant Archer que vestía su gran armadura y cuya expresión mostraba la repugnancia que sentía en ese momento.

—¿Qué crees que haces tocando uno de mis tesoros? ¡Escoria! —exclamó el rubio furibundo causando que Caster se levantara y sacara su libro nuevamente, Archer lo miró pero no le dio la más mínima importancia al reto implícito de una batalla contra él, en vez de eso sus ojos se desviaron a la servant dormida entre pequeñas flores que poco a poco crecían más y más— ¿Qué le has hecho? Despiértala inmediatamente —demandó con voz intimidante, pero Caster no se movió. 

—No te la daré, ella es Jeanne d' Arc, ella me recordará cuando abra los ojos y juntos nos haremos con el grial —exclamó ansioso—, por ahora no tengo otras intenciones más que vigilar el dulce sueño de mi Santa doncella, pero si quieres pelear entonces te mataré —anunció seriamente y convocó a sus criaturas de tentáculos para rodear al arquero el cual bufó molesto. 

—Confundir a mi tesoro con quien sabe que fulana es un grave pecado, pero rodearme entre toda esta suciedad es un delito mortal que pagarás con tu sangre ¡Estúpido perro inmundo! —gritó iracundo y abrió su portal de Babilonia exterminando a sus criaturas rápidamente. 

Caster se paralizó, no tenía muchas opciones para defenderse y ya había gastado mucho de su mana convocando monstruos y realizando el "Rêve de fleurs", tenía que escapar, pero no podía dejar a la mujer dormida con aquel servant, estaba planeando como escapar con ella si manipulaba el sello luminoso del hechizo, pero Archer anticipó sus intenciones y lo mató sin perder tiempo.

En el suelo con varias espadas clavadas, Gilles de Rais alzaba dolorosos lamentos.

—¡JEANNE! ¡Oh mi dulce y pura Jeanne, que terrible es el Señor que nuevamente nos abandona y te deja a ti a merced de un maníaco sin poder defenderte! ¡Perdóname mi Santísima vírgen!—Fueron las últimas palabras del servant antes de desaparecer. Archer bufó de nueva cuenta. 

—Estúpido mestizo, que te convocaran fue un total desperdicio —concluyó y se acercó a donde estaba Saber; él esperaba que matando a Caster el hechizo que había puesto sobre ella desapareciera, pero éste se había conservado intacto, lo cual lo hizo alzar una ceja, se arrodilló y contempló a la rubia dormida. Las lianas espinosas habían rasgado en muchos lados la tela de su vestido azul que ahora estaba lleno de manchones color escarlata, evidenciando que las espinas también habían abierto la piel de la mujer, su cuerpo sufría y al parecer su mente también estaba siendo dañada, pues de sus ojos cerrados no paraban de fluir lágrimas.

Archer se preocupó, podía sentir como el mana de Saber disminuía segundo a segundo, al parecer eso es lo que estaban tomando todas las flores a su alrededor como abono para crecer, si seguían así, pronto la servant simplemente desaparecería, tenía que romper el hechizo lo antes posible, así que se puso de pie. 

—Fui convocado en esta guerra como un Archer querida Saber, no puedo hacer hechizos como Caster, pero veamos si hay suerte para ti en un remedio que no implique magia—dijo y de su portal sacó un gran y pesado libro con cubierta de oro, lo abrió y busco algún hechizo que estuviera relacionado con flores encontrando varios que leyó cuidadosamente hasta que dio con el "Rêve de fleurs".

 

**Rêve de fleurs**

**.....................................**

_El sueño de las flores, el bello encantamiento de tortura, aquel que esté bajo sus efectos será sumergido en nítidas imágenes de su pasado, lo cual puede ser bueno o malo dependiendo de la historia de vida de la víctima, esto lo convierte en un hechizo versátil, útil para lastimar como para dar felicidad, mientras duré el sueño, hermosas flores crecerán de la energía vital del soñador. Se recomienda vigilar la duración del hechizo ya que las flores no cesarán de absorber hasta la última gota de energía vital del portador y después se marchitarán; si no se desea matar al durmiente, el hechizo puede romperse solamente con un beso desinteresado._

**............................................**

 

El servant dorado alzó una ceja sintiéndose contrariado: "Un beso desinteresado, ¿qué diablos significaba eso?, ¿sería él adecuado para dárselo, cuándo claramente tenía un interés muy marcado por la rubia? Quizá el servant de la clase lancer, ese que era la estampa de la caballería sería más apto", pensó el rubio y de inmediato se enfureció consigo mismo por pensar tal ridiculez, así que volvió a arrodillarse y miró fijamente a la servant. 

—Mira Saber, no sé exactamente que significa un beso desinteresado, en mi opinión eso no es posible, no existe, toda acción sin excepción conlleva un interés, si te beso ahora es porque tengo el firme interés de que despiertes, que me mires con fuego en tus ojos, que no acabe aún el tonto sueño por el que desesperadamente alzas tu espada una y otra vez, pequeña leona, despierta —Terminó, para luego inclinarse a besar suavemente los labios de la rubia.

 

.............

 

_Saber estaba en lo alto de la colina en Camlann, herida de muerte, sucia, sudorosa y con la ropa destrozada mientras un montón de personas se iban acercando y empezaban a escalar la colina tratando de alcanzar al Rey de los caballeros._

— _¡Nunca fui feliz a tu lado!_ — _expresó Ginebra._

— _¡Jamás volteaste a verme, no me reconociste como digno hijo tuyo!_ — _gritó Mordred._  

— _¡Siempre fuiste tan malditamente perfecto!_ — _espetó Morgan._  

— _¡Te dije que lo pensaras bien antes de sacar la espada!_ — _fue la voz de Merlín._  

— _¡Arruinaste a Britannia!_ — _gritó la dama del lago._

— _¡Eres una decepción! ¡Todo el tiempo mentiste!_ — _dijeron a coro los caballeros de la mesa redonda._

— _¡Confiábamos en ti y nos fallaste!_ — _Se escuchaba al pueblo aullar._

 _Todos se iban acercando a Saber quien gritaba disculpas, lamentos y sollozos, ya no podía soportarlo más, la culpa que sentía era demasiado densa y pesada, lo único que podía esperar era terminar de desangrarse y morir ante los ojos de toda la gente a la que había defraudado, ella los entendía, no podía culparlos, ella jamás debió ser el rey pensaba amargamente cuando de repente el cielo se iluminó y se escuchó una voz._  

 _"No les hagas caso Saber, tú estás en lo correcto, sigue por el camino en el que crees, el dolor y la angustia que sufres al cargar con la pesada responsabilidad de tu reinado es un verdadero placer de observar, sigue así pequeña rey de los caballeros, dependiendo de lo que hagas, puede que seas merecedora de mi cariño"_  

 _La luz del cielo se volvió cegadora..._  

Entonces, Saber despertó y se encontró con Archer besándola, pero no lo apartó, se sentía bastante aturdida, el cuerpo le ardía, sabía que había perdido sangre y que su mana era escaso, sin embargo la boca del Rey de Héroes era cálida, le estaba brindando calma y una pequeña fuente de mana que ella no podía desaprovechar, así que ella misma profundizó un poco más el contacto y cuando sintió que había repuesto algo de su fuerza, lentamente se separó del servant dorado quien le sonrió complacido.

—Buenos días, león dormilón —dijo con algo de burla en sus palabras mientras la rubia poco a poco se incorporó quitándose las lianas espinosas del cuerpo. 

—¿Y Caster? —preguntó calmada haciendo que el rubio contestara con desinterés. 

—Su existencia no tenía ningún sentido —dijo mientras se levantaba y le ofrecía una mano para ayudarla, ella lo miró dudosa pero al final lo aceptó—, ya no te molestará más —expresó el rubio— ¿Vas a estar bien? —Le preguntó, a lo que Saber se sintió un poco confusa ante el servant. 

—Sí, tengo mana suficiente para volver con mi máster —contestó objetivamente.

—¿Segura? Aún puedo darte más mana —expresó seductoramente pero la rubia frunció el ceño, ahora mismo no tenía humor para ese tipo de comentarios. 

—Así estoy bien —espetó. 

—Bien, entonces por ahora Saber, tengamos una pequeña tregua, ten cuidado al volver, me iré despacio por si alguien intenta atacarte por sorpresa—El servant dorado impuso su decisión y se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

—Gracias Archer—dijo la rubia y el la miró una vez más, la imagen de Saber era deplorable pero sus ojos mantenían esa frialdad y fuego a la vez que tanto la caracterizaba, la leona mantenía su orgullo, su coraje, su valor y eso hizo sonreír a Archer. 

—Algún día Saber, tienes que caer ante mí por tu propia voluntad, hasta entonces, cuídate y procura llegar al final de esta tonta guerra —Fue lo último que le dijo antes de desvanecerse en una estela de brillo dorado. 

Saber suspiró pesadamente, debía moverse rápido y llegar al castillo para que Irisviel curara sus heridas, así que se puso en camino mientras pensaba en el arquero con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro. Desde ese día no sabría cómo llamar a la sensación agradable que la embargaba cuando a veces él venía a su mente, pero la hacía sentirse fuerte, valerosa y llena de vida. 

Entonces pensó, sólo para sí misma que tal vez podía permitirse de vez en cuando, sentir algunas emociones humanas. 


End file.
